pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area, sometimes referenced as "Grand Theft Auto: Danville" and "Grand Theft Auto: Phineas & Ferb" by some people, is a video game for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 & PC. The game is set around the time of Act Your Age. The game incorporates some of the pop culture & vehicle names from the GTA games. It also includes characters from The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb and a bunch of fan characters from various P&F Fanon users. Story The story follows a mute teen known as Ricky Fletcher who flew to Danville from England because he had just finished school and got a message from Phineas Flynn to meet him there incase he got nothing else to do at home. But once Ricky arrived there, Phineas & his brother, Ferb, greet him with bad news. Their parents have moved away because Candace failed to bust her brothers too many times, and are now living in the outskirts of Jefferson County with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, leaving her to babysit the brothers. Not only that, but Mark has been elected as the mayor of Danville, which dissapoints many citizens of the city, as they think that Roger was a much better mayor. Because of that, most parts of Danville have become very dangerous to go to, the cops have gone completely insane, and it's up to Phineas, Ferb & his friends to reunite with the Flynn-Fletcher family and stop the madness. Setting The game takes place in the Tri-State Area. The map of the game is like GTA V, but 1.5 times larger. The main map consists of Danville and Jefferson County. Danville is surrounded by countrysides such as forests & deserts of Jefferson County, in addition to towns. The game would also have a cel-shaded look, similar to Jet Set Radio or Borderlands. The game also has an original soundtrack that would play during certain missions or while having a wanted level, composed by the main composers of Phineas & Ferb. Game sections Characters in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Radio Stations in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Wanted Level in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Side Missions & Minigames in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Missions in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Grand Theft Phineas Online Vehicles in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Controls in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Accomplishment Patches in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area System Requirements Minimum OS: Windows 8.1 64 Bit, Windows 8 64 Bit, Windows 7 64 Bit Service Pack 1, Windows Vista 64 Bit Service Pack 2 Processor: Intel Core 2 Quad CPU Q6600 @ 2.40GHz (4 CPUs) / AMD Phenom 9850 Quad-Core Processor (4 CPUs) @ 2.5GHz Memory: 3GB RAM Video Card: NVIDIA 9800 GT 1GB / AMD HD 4870 1GB (DX 10, 10.1, 11) Sound Card: 100% DirectX 10 compatible HDD Space: 47GB DVD Drive Recommended OS: Windows 8.1 64 Bit, Windows 8 64 Bit, Windows 7 64 Bit Service Pack 1 Processor: Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3.2GHZ (4 CPUs) / AMD X8 FX-8350 @ 4GHZ (8 CPUs) Memory: 4GB RAM Video Card: NVIDIA GTX 660 2GB / AMD HD7870 2GB Sound Card: 100% DirectX 10 compatible HDD Space: 47GB DVD Drive Development Reception Trivia *The game was originally going to have a multilanguage dub in USA (English, French, Latin American Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese), Asia (English, Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Hebrew, Hindi, & Arabian) & Europe (English, French, German, Castilian Spanish, Portuguese, Polish, Greek, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian & Finnish), while the other countries that didn't get the dub only had subtitles, but the idea was scrapped, saying that was too much work to handle. Other Trailers for Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area DLC for Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Concept Art for Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works Category:Grand Theft Phineas: Tri-State Area